Through Thick and Thin
by S77S
Summary: Something happens which causes Humphrey and Kate leave the Jasper Park few hours after they had returned there from Idaho. They go through thick and thin as the nature tests their strength. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first-ever fanfic and I hope that you like it!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I just howled with Kate! Oh, her howl was so beautiful and it mixed perfectly with mine. I turned my head to look at her, she was sitting next to me and she was really close I could feel her fur touching me. Then something unexpected happen, she leaned her head against me and sighed. I was really surprised but maybe she had feelings towards me after all? I loved her more than anything and I knew that now was my chance to confess my feelings towards her. I wrapped my tail around her as we sat silently admiring the beautiful scenery in front of us, only noise was made by the train where we sat.

"There's something I need to tell you." We both said in unison.

"Please, you first." I said wondering what she wanted to tell me. Kate lifted her head from me and looked in my eyes. Her amber eyes were locked in my eyes as we stared each other for a short moment, though it felt like a lifetime.

"Humphrey...These few days have been fun and...you have been...well, kind of fun...and..." She said and looked away shyly. I could tell that she was nervous about something and that she wanted to say something more. I decided that it was now or never if I wanted to tell her that I love her.

"Kate, I have really enjoyed these few days that we spent together and I have wanted to say this to for a long time, Kate I lo..." I was interrupted when she screamed and jumped out of the train car. Then I saw what she had seen and I jumped out of the train car also.

 **Kate's POV**

Damn! I wanted to tell Humphrey that I love him but I just didn't have the courage to do it. He was going to say something to me but before he could finish I saw our pack and eastern pack in a brink of war. My instincts take the better of me and I jumped out of the train. I was running as fast as my legs let me go towards the two arguing packs. I looked over my shoulder and saw Humphrey running behind me. I was surprised that he managed to run same pace as I. As we got closer I heard Tony shout to my dad something which sounded like "Your daughter run away from her responsibilities!"

"I didn't run away!" I shouted as me and Humphrey run down a slope and towards the other wolves. As we reached the bottom of the valley Lilly and my mom both run to me and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you! Where you were?" Mom asked as she hugged me tightly.

"We were in Idaho." I answered when she released me from the hug.

"What did you do in Idaho?" Dad asked me as he walked closer.

"Humans take us there and we were supposed to repopulate." Humphrey said. In a split second my mom pinned him on the ground and began to choke him.

"If you mated with my daughter I'm gonna kill you!" She growled as she continued to choke him and banging his head on the ground.

"Mom stop! We didn't do it! Humphrey helped me to get back home!" I shouted. After hearing this my mom let go and patted Humphrey's head.

"Good boy." She said sweetly. I turned to face my dad I needed to tell him that I can't marry Garth.

"Dad, I came ba-" I said before I was interrupted.

"You came back to marry my son, Garth." I heard someone say and turned around to see Tony walking towards us, Garth behind him.

' _No! I don't want to marry Garth!_ ' I screamed inside my head. I was going to tell my dad that I can't marry Garth because I love Humphrey...but it's my duty to marry Garth and unite the packs. Besides if I don't marry him it would mean war and that would cause misery to all of us.

"Yes! Unite the packs! " I shouted after a short moment of silence, at that moment I felt my heart shatter to pieces. I was doomed to live my life with a wolf whom I didn't love.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces when Kate said that she would marry Barf. So, this was the reason why she wanted to get back to Jasper fast. I just stood still and watched as wolves from both sides gathered in the middle of the valley to celebrate the union of two packs. I was on the verge of tears, the love of my life was going to marry someone who she barely knew. I felt betrayed, she never told me about this.

"You are going to get married?" I asked still fighting back tears. Kate turned her head and looked at me, for a moment it looked like she was sad, but then she smiled widely.

"Yeah! Isn't it great! No more fighting for a food, no war. This is best for the both of the packs." She said happily.

"But-" I was cut off by her friends who came to congratulate her. All of the wolves began to walk out of the valley clearly happy that the packs would unite. I stood alone before my friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch jumped on top of me shouting "Wolf pile!" It was nice to see that they had missed me but all I wanted to do right now was be alone and cry. I get up and began to walk away without saying anything to them.

"Humphrey are you okay?" I heard Shakey ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine just little tired." I said. They didn't seem to believe me.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look quite upset." Mooch said.

"I'm fine, see you guys later." I said and walked towards my den at fast pace.

When I finally reached it I walked inside and sat down. I lost control of my emotions and began to cry uncontrollably. I loved Kate more than anything and the fact that she would marry someone else just made me feel so miserable. I had fallen in love with her when we were just pups and I had learned at very young age that there was no change us to be together because of that stupid law. My friends kept reminding me about that every time when I spoke about Kate, but that didn't stop me to love her and I always told myself that we would be together someday. During our adventure it had looked like that she had feelings towards me but I guess that I just imagined it. Probably the only reason why she had howled with me was because she felt pity for me.

How stupid I was? How could she ever love someone like me? I was a weak omega who couldn't hunt or do anything useful. I hit my paw on ground and growled. Why no one could love me? My parents had abandoned me when I was barely a month old. I didn't know why they had done it but probably because I was weak. I could feel something which I hadn't feel in a long time, anger and hate.

"What is wrong with me!? Why no one can love me!?" I screamed and banged my head against the dirt wall of my den.

"I hate my parents! I hate Barf! I hate Ka-" I stopped, no I didn't hate Kate, I loved her. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The anger inside me began to fade. I lie down and began to cry again. I cried god knows how long and when I finally stopped crying I realized how selfish I had been. I loved Kate but I couldn't force her to love me if she only wanted to be my friend.

"What should I do?" I sighed to myself. I couldn't stay here and watch love of my life to marry someone else, but I didn't want to leave because all my friends were here and I liked to live in here besides if I leave how should I fend myself? I was an omega, I had no clue how to hunt or fight.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone enter in my den. I lifted my head and saw Winston standing at the entrance of my den. My eyes were still wet from tears but luckily it was rather dark so he couldn't see that.

"Hi Winston, what brings you here?" I asked as I stood up. I tried to hide my sadness and be the normal happy and easygoing me.

"Well, we asked Kate to tell about your adventure and she said that she wanted to tell it with you, so I promised to find you and ask if you want to come and tell the story with her." Winston said. Small smile crept on my face it was nice that she wanted to tell it with me.

"Well let's go, it's a long story and it's already late." I said. We began to walk towards the den of Winston and Eve. We walked in silence before Winston broke it.

"Humphrey?" He said and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking after Kate. She told us that without you she wouldn't have find the way back home." He said smiling.

My eyes went wide, did she really appreciate my help that much? Winston's words made me feel better, maybe I wasn't that weak and useless after all, I mean I had saved her life few times during our trip.

"She's my friend, I will never let anything bad happen to her." I stated simply trying to play it cool that he wouldn't suspect that I had feelings towards her daughter.

Winston just smiled and the rest of the walk was done in a silence.

 **Kate's POV**

I was sad, very sad. I didn't want to marry Garth. I mean his not a bad wolf, but I didn't love him. I was now sitting inside my parents den with mom and Lilly we were waiting for dad to return with Humphrey. I wanted to tell our story with him and after that talk to him privately. It was already night but I wasn't tired at all. As we waited dad and Humphrey I noticed that Lilly seemed to be upset, she was quiet and just stared blankly at the entrance of den. She looked like she would burst into tears at any minute. Before I could ask what was wrong with her I heard paw steps and soon dad walked inside Humphrey behind him.

"Humphrey!" I shouted and ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. As soon as I hugged him I realized what I had done, my parents looked me with a surprised expressions on their faces. Humphrey also seemed to be surprised but he had small smile on his face, I think that he liked it.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Umh...nice to see you." Was all I managed to say and immediately I realized how stupid it sounded, it was just an hour when I last saw him.

"Yeah, long time no see." He joked. I laughed at this his jokes always cheered me.

"So, are you ready to tell about our little adventure?" I asked. Humphrey just nodded and we sat in front of my parents and Lilly. My mom gave me a disapproving look, I guess that she didn't like that I hugged Humphrey. I just ignored it and we began to tell our story. First it was mostly me who did all the talking, but soon I noticed that we both were telling the story and we were laughing and having a good time. When we came that part where we slept night in a same den my mom interrupted us.

"If I find out that you tried to do something with Kate I'm gonna rip you to pieces slowly and painfully!" She growled. It was pretty clear that she didn't like Humphrey and that annoyed me a lot.

"Mom! Nothing happened! Humphrey isn't that kind of wolf! He respects me!" I shouted to her.

"Okay! I just wanted to be sure." She said a bit ashamed. I gave a smile to Humphrey who seemed to be little shocked about my mom's outburst. We continued to tell our story. The only thing we didn't tell to them was that we had howled the moon together. It took almost an hour to tell the whole story to them.

"Well, that was amazing story." My dad said when we finished telling our story.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing adventure." I said. After that we all sat there in silence, my family was clearly astonished about how much me and Humphrey had gone thru on our adventure.

"Umh...I guess that I leave now." Humphrey said breaking the awkward silence and stood up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at the wedding." Dad said to him. Humphrey nodded quickly and began to walk out.

"Wait!" I shouted and rushed to him. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked. I already knew that my mom didn't like what I said, but to be honest I didn't give a damn about it. Humphrey looked surprised but then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Of course!" He said.

"Well let's go then!" I said excited and with that we began to walk out of the den.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with other things but here's the chapter number 2! It's not very long, but I promise that the next one is longer :D**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Humphrey's POV**

"So, where would you like to go?" I asked as we walked away from Kate's parents den.

"I have a place in my mind, but I can't tell it to you because it's a surprise." She said smiling and looked into my eyes. The way how she looked at me was strange, it was like...never mind, I was probably imagining things.

"Well in that case, lead the way." I said. Kate giggled a bit and nodded.

As we walked I noticed that Kate was walking really close to me, she was practically leaning against me. 'She must be tired thats all.' I told myself.

We walked away from the dens and towards more secluded part of our territory. My mind was racing, why she wanted to take a walk with me and where she was taking me? Should I tell her how I feel? I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost walked into a tree.

"You know you should watch were you are going." Kate said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe that would be wise." I said chuckling. After that we walked in silence for a short moment before Kate stopped.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are almost there so I want you to close your eyes." She said smiling slyly.

"You want me to close my eyes?" I asked, just to make sure that I heard correctly. She just smiled and nodded.

"Okay...but I'm pretty sure that this time I'll walk into a tree." I joked. Kate giggled and hit my head lightly.

"I'm gonna guide you so you'll be fine!" She said smiling. For a some reason she seemed to be in a very good mood. Probably because she's gonna marry "The alphas alpha". I guess that every girl would be excited to marry someone like Garth.

"Oh, then it will be certain that I'll walk into a tree!" I said laughing. Kate hit my head again, she was laughing too.

"So you don't trust me?" She said pretending to be hurt.

"I'll trust you more than anyone else and I really mean that." I said a smiling. She looked like she had tears in her eyes, I hope that I didn't say anything wrong.

"D-do you really mean that." She stammered.

"Of course! You are my best friend and most important person to me in this whole world." I said. I really wanted to tell how I feel, but it would only make things awkward between us. To my surprise Kate began to cry. 'Oh great, now I made her upset, good job...' I walked next to her and I was surprised again when she hugged me and cried into my shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed down and lifted her head from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I told her holding my head down.

"You didn't made me upset. In fact that was one of the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me." She said. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. It felt like time stood still as we looked into each others eyes. I wanted to kiss her so much, but I knew that if I do that I would ruin our friendship. Then something happened which shocked me. Kate leaned closer to me and kissed me on my lips. After I recovered from my shock I kissed her back. It was really passionate kiss and lasted for a some time. When our kiss ended we gazed into each others eyes again. I couldn't believe what happened! Kate just kissed me! This must be a dream. I just looked at her, a goofy smile on my face. Kate giggled and looked away blushing.

"Umh...So...I-I guess that you k-know now why I wanted to take a walk with you?" She asked shyly still looking away.

"N-no not really." I stammered still taken aback what just happened.

"I wanted to tell you that I l-lo-love y-you." She said quietly and turned her head to look at me. My eyes went wide and my mouth hang wide open. I felt tears began to run down my face. I couldn't believe that the girl of my dreams just told me that she loved me! It felt so unreal.

"Do you really mean it?" I finally managed to say.

"Yeah." She said shyly and blushed even more. I couldn't hold it back and began to cry. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I have wanted to tell it to you for a long time but I never had a courage to do it." I whispered to her ear and gave her a another kiss on the cheek. She sighed happily and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Same here, I never had the courage to tell it to you even though I really wanted." She said squeezing even closer to me.

We stayed in each others embrace for long time before she lifted her head and looked into my eyes.

"Humphrey promise me that you'll never leave me." She pleaded. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I promise and I'll do anything to keep you happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see! It's over a year since I posted last chapter but now I'm back and determined to finish this story. I also have an idea for another story which would be high school story. It would be totally different than any other alpha and omega high school story.**

 **Also thank you for your support and positive feed back! English isn't my first language so if there is some big grammar errors or something else point them out so I can fix them and hopefully learn to write better :D**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Kate's POV**

I have never been this happy before, me and Humphrey just sit snuggled together enjoying each others company. For a short moment I felt like everything is perfect, but then I remembered that I had promised to marry Garth. Of course I'm not going to marry him, it's wrong to force me to marry someone who I don't want to marry and if my parents don't understand that I'm ready to run away with Humphrey. I need to talk to him about what we are going to do if my parents won't let us be together. When I turned to look at him I noticed that he seemed to be thinking something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. Humphrey turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking why you told everyone that you are going to marry Garth if you love me?" I realized that I never told him that it was an arranged marriage and that I never had any feelings towards Garth.

"Humphrey, it was arranged marriage I never had any feelings towards Garth. It was my dad and Tony who decided that me and Garth should marry and unite the packs and the only reason why I told earlier that I would marry him was because I felt that it was my duty, but then I realized that I can't marry someone who I barely know and that my heart belongs to you." I explained. Humphrey just smiled and kissed me on my cheek.

"And my heart belongs to you, now and forever." He said that lovely smile on his face. I just wanted to stay here like this the rest of my life but I knew that we should probably head back to the dens. I have no idea how I'm going to explain to my parents that I can't marry Garth and that I love Humphrey.

"What are we going to say to my parents? I'm pretty sure that they are not going to be happy when they find out about us." I was really worried that mom will hurt Humphrey, I don't know why she didn't like him, I mean Humphrey has always been by my side and he has never done anything wrong to me. My question caught Humphrey off guard and the smile on his face quickly disappeared.

"Umh...I have no idea...I guess that the best option is tell the truth and see what happens." He said after thinking for a moment. "But I'm pretty sure that your mom is going to go crazy when she hears and she probably tries to rip my tail off or something like that." Humphrey added with a chuckle. I laughed at his remark, no matter what the situation was Humphrey always managed to lighten up the mood and that was one of the many things why I loved him.

"I guess you're right, we go there and tell them the truth." I said and to be honest I was getting really nervous. What if they try to separate us? Or even worse, what if they hurt Humphrey. No! They are my parents I'm sure that they will understand. Humphrey seemed notice my nervousness and nuzzled me gently.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm sure that everything will be okay." He reassured me. I really hope that he's right.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Kate seemed to be very nervous and so am I. We are going to do something which breaks one of the oldest laws of wolfkind and there is big chance that the outcome is everything but nice. I really, really hope that everything goes well, but no matter what happens I'm gonna stay by Kate's side. I don't care if they hurt me because it's all worth it, I love Kate and nothing ever can change that.

"I think we better get going before your mom gets suspicious and sends search party after us." I joked as I stood up, Kate didn't laugh at my joke, she had dead serious expression on her face.

"Humphrey, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will be at your side even if it means leaving Jasper." She said. I knew that she was going to stay by my side but hearing her say that felt really good and gave me courage to face her parents. I nuzzled her again and rested my forehead against her's.

"I know, and I'm gonna stay by your side till the end." I said. After a short moment of silence I lifted my head from hers and looked to direction where the dens were. I heard Kate sigh next to me and I turned to look at her.

"Let's go." Kate said, with that we began our walk back to dens. As we were walking I remembered that Kate didn't tell me where we were supposed to go before we confessed our feelings for each other.

"So, what was that place where you wanted to take me?" I asked. Kate just giggled before answering.

"I really didn't have any place in my mind, I just wanted to go somewhere where we can be alone and tell how I feel about you." She said and gently nudged me. I just laughed and gave her small lick on her cheek which made her giggle.

It didn't take long before we were at the bottom of the slope which lead to the Kate's parents den. This was it, the turning point of our lives. No matter what the outcome would be our lives would change and I really hoped that it would be change for better.

We turned to look each other and I looked deep into her glistering amber eyes, slowly we leaned closer to each other and soon our lips made contact. It was really passionate kiss like this would be our last kiss ever.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ribs as something collide with me, I stumbled on the ground and hit my head. Last thing what I heard before blacking out was Kate screaming and familiar voice shouting "What the hell is going on in here!" After that everything went black.

 **Cliffhanger bitches!**


End file.
